Princess Luna returns
This is how Princess Luna returns goes in Luna Eclipse. see Ryan dressed as Clover the Clever Ryan F-Freeman: How do I look, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Great. So. You think this OpThomas Prime will help you in another world? Crash Bandicoot: I think the mayor did tell the little ponies to follow Zecora so we can hear the story of... voice NIGHTMARE MOON! evilly Spike: Scary voice on that one, Crash. I admire that. Zecora: Follow me, and very soon, you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon. follow her to a statue of Nightmare Moon Zecora: Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare night, so dark and scary. blows Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Zecora: Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. gasps Zecora: But, Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up ponies in one quick swing! and Coco screams Zecora: Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees no pony, she passes by. So, if she comes and all is clear. Equestria is safe another year! sighs in relief Pipsquek: Um. Miss Zecora. If we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give us some of our candy? Zecora: A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. some dust Crash Bandicoot: Fill up her tummy with a treat or two... Zecora: So she won't return to come eat you! and Matau scream Matau T. Monkey: Everyone! Dump your sweets at the statue and get out of here! Pinkie Pie: What he said! claps and a car riot pulls by to pegasi arrive. A hooded character takes the hood off to reveal... Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna. and some friends kneel Princess Luna: voice CITIZENS OF PONYVILE!! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so you will behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and adoration! Together, we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast! and lighting happens Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: You hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast us all! Matau T. Monkey: Run for your lives! Coco Bandicoot: Pipsqueak, run! flee from Luna Princess Luna: voice Wait! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your Princess desires, not screams of terror! and Twilight look at each other Ryan F-Freeman: I think they think she is Nightmare Moon, Twilight. looks at Luna who is at Ponyvile Princess Luna: Madam Mayor. Thy Princess of the night have arrive. Mare gasps and so does the other ponies Luna leaves, Ryan gets an idea Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight and I need to talk to her. Spike: You can't talk to her, Ryan! She's Nightmare. Moon! Ryan F-Freeman: She is not, Spike. The Elements of Harmony changed her for good. But, she is having problems adjusting after being banished for lots of years. and Twilight go to talk to Luna Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, your highness. My friend and I are... Princess Luna: Star Swirl the Beared and Clover the Clever. Commendable costimes! Thou even got the hood up and your friend have the bells right. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me say our names. We are.... Princess Luna: Ryan F-Freeman and Twilight Sparkle. voice IT WAS THOU WHO UNLEASHED THE POWERS OF HARMONY UPON US AND TOOK AWAY OUR DARK POWERS!! ears ring Twilight Sparkle: And that was a good thing, right? Princess Luna: But, of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear? Ryan F-Freeman: It sounds like you are yelling at us. Princess Luna: But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice. It is tradition to speak using the royal "we". And to use voice this much volume when addressing our subjects. and twigs fly off the ground puts his hood up and Twilight adjusts her hat Ryan F-Freeman: So, that is why you get some.... Uh.., mixed results. If Twilight and I help you change your approach a bit. You feel better with a warmer reception. Princess Luna: voice Change our approach? Twilight Sparkle: Lower the volume? Ryan F-Freeman: Will we help you? Princess Luna: Oh. Thou does have a point, blue unicorn. But, we are not sure if we can. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. My mentor, your sister will be happy like Primus. set off to Fluttershy's house. Ryan knocks on the door Fluttershy: Go away, Nightmare Moon! gets confused Twilight Sparkle: Did Fluttershy confused you for somepony else, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Twilight. on the door Fluttershy. It's me, Ryan. Twilight's friend. door opens Fluttershy: Oh. Hi, Ryan. Sorry. I thought you were some pony else. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. Have you met Princess Luna? Princess Luna: voice Charmed. Fluttershy: EEK! inside her house [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan